Naruto in the real world
by Tobi's lil' sis
Summary: When fifty-five ninja from the Naruto world appear in the real world, what will five crazy friends do? They take them to an amusment park for Halloween, and make random romances happen.


_**Mello13**_

Naruto, a blonde headed blue-eyed hyper-active ninja, was with his team, Sasuke, a blue haired black eyed emotionless ninja, Sakura, a pink haired green-eyed Sasuke loving ninja, and his sensi Kakashi, a gray headed black eyed mask wearing ninja. The team was at the training feilds getting ready for their next mission, which was to exscort a ninja back to the Village Hidden in the Mist. Kakashi was certion his team would have no trouble seeing as it was only a simple exscort mission so he was not training them hard.

As they were training Kakashi's old rival, Gai, a black bowl cut bushy eyebrow green spandex wearing ninja, and his team appeared. His team consisted of Rock Lee, a mini Gai ninja, TenTen, a brown bun-head ninja, and Neji, a black haired destiny obsessed ninja. Gai began talking to Kakashi saying how he challenged him to a dual. Kakashi sighed, and scracthed his head, trying to explain how he had to train his team. Gai was being a prosist pest, and not leaving continuing to bother the other male. The younger ninjas were talking about the missions they had been on, and their new missions. Naruto and Lee were both pumped up about the missions and shouting. TenTen and Sakura were telling them to quiet down but they ignored them. Neji, and Sasuke hardly said anything. After awhile it was time for Kakahi's team to head off with their exscort mission.

The ninja arrived to the mist, and had learned along the way that the one they were exscorting was trying to be killed, so the simple exscort mission had turned into something more. They had been attacked once they arrived, but no one was injured. They meet with a mist ambu who had helped them after Kakashi used a large amount of his charka and soon passed out. They were resting at the man they exscorted house, which he lived in with his daughter, and her son. Naruto had gone outside when he spotted something on the ground.

He picked it up and turned it over in his hands. It was a necklace with a crystel jewal on it. He held it up and it caught the moon light causing it to shimmering in the moon light. A bright light began appearing from the crystel and Naruto's eyes went wide, he tried to move but was frozen in place. The bright light continued to grow, and he blacked out.

The leaves crunched underneth the black converse, the teen didn't notice the twigs or thrones hitting her skin. She heard a shout, and dove behind a bush. Breathing heavely but quietly she watched the two other girls walk into the feild. One was scanned the area around them and scrunched up her face. The other looked above into the trees, and sighed. A third girl appeared and shook her head.

"Topanga come out already!" Shouted the one who had glanced around the feild.

The one who appeared last shouted. "You win!"

The one who was looking in the trees stopped. "Wait where is Alissa?"

"Over here!" The girl named Alissa appeared from the trees. "Where is Topanga?"

"No clue. Though we already told her she won." Muttered the other three.

The girl hiding in the bushes waited until one had their back turned then sprung to life tackling her friend. "Gah!" Both girls went flying into the dirt.

The girl who tackled them sat up. "Surprised, Maranda?"

Maranda glared and stood up dusting herself off. "Shut up, Topanga." She said sneering her friend's name.

The one who had been looking in the trees sighed. "Please don't fight."

Topanga grinned at her. "Sure thing, Jac. Hey, Alex, who won?"

Alex stopped watching her friends and shrugged. "You."

Topanga pumped a fist in the air, and grinned. Her brown bangs fell into her face covering her brown eyes. She stopped celebrating to tuck her bangs back to the right side of her face. After she did that she glanced at her friends and smirked. "Anyone up for round two?"

Maranda stopped messing with her dark blonde hair, and looked at Topanga. "You are it, than."

Jac smiled. "Count to twenty." After she said that she took the braid out of her black hair with blonde streaks.

Alex nodded, and pulled her dark brown hair into a pony to stay out of her brown eyes. Alissa took her white blonde hair out of the pony, and grinned. The four girls waited till she started counting then sprinted off in different directions. Topanga fished counting and went off to find her friends. She caught sight of Alissa, and chased after her. She went to tag her, and sent both of them sliding down a muddy ditch.

"Ugh! Ah! Bleh!" Both girls rolled down the hill and hit something hard. At first they thought it was a bunch of rocks, but once Alissa looked up she screamed in horror, and excitment. Topanga looked up and fell back into the mud, unable to speak.

Alex heard her friend scream and went running towards the sound. She stopped at the end of the ditch, and stared wide-eyed. "T-that's impossible." She looked at the large group of people and then at her two friends. "Get out of there!"

Topanga was about to climb back up the hill, but was roughly pulled back down. She looked up to see a blue faced shark looking man. "Oh shit, Kisame!" She screamed trying to get out of his grip.

Jac appeared next to Alex and stared at the problem below. "That is a lot of ninjas." She muttered.

Alissa tried to back away from Kisame and ended up hitting Shino. "Anyone want to help?"

"Um, what's going on?" Maranda appeared on the other side of the ditch stareing at the mess below her.

Orochimaru looked at the sound five. "Get the other three."

As soon as the ninja came toward them the girls all went running in seperate directions, leaving Alissa and Topanga alone. Topanga looked at Alissa. "Did they seriously just leave us to fend for ourselves?"

Alissa nodded. "Something tells me they think their own lives are more valuable then our own."

Topanga made a sound in the back of her throat and glanced at Kisame. Suddenly he let go of her, and got ready to hit someone. Topanga saw Jac behind him with a broken branch.

"You are dead." He said pulling his soward off his back.

Jac's eyes got wide, and she gulped before getting ready to run. Kisame was quicker then her though and grabbed the back of her shirt. Tsunade had enough of the Akatsuki's violence and shouted at them to stop. They let the girls go after Pein told them to.

Tsunade looked at the three girls, and smiled at them. "Please explain where we are and who you are."

The girls looked at one another, and then at the ninja. Alissa was the first to speak. "My name is Alissa," She jestered towards Topanga. "this is Topanga," Then she jestered towards Jac. "and this is Jac."

"It is slightly difficult to explain where you are, exspecialy out in the open. So if we could go to a house we would be able to explain." Jac said in a quiet voice.

They walked to Topanga's house, and the three girls relalized that Maranda and Alex were still missing. Topanga took out her cell phone and called Alex, when she didn't answer she tried Maranda who didn't answer either. They decided those two didn't matter and should deal with the fifty-five ninja in the living room.

They tried their best to explain and make sense of everything, but as they were talking things they were saying seemed to sound crazy to them. Topanga set the manga she showed them down. "So you understand that you are no more then characters from a manga and anime in our world?"

Orochimaru looked at her. "We understand slightly."

"Better the- wait, how did you even get here?" Jac asked suddenly after relalizing they had no clue.

Pein spoke this time. "We are unsure. There was this flashing light, and we were unable to move. We woke up in this world."

"I think I know how!" Naruto shouted. "I found a crystel and it started glowing and the-"

Sakura hit him on the head. "We should have known it was you!"

"Something tells me we are going to have our hands full." Allisa said.

The ninja jumped when the doorbell rang echooing through the house. Topanga had Jac explain what the doorbell was while she answered the door. It was Alex and Maranda. Alex exclaimed cheerfully. "I am so glad you are alive!"

Jac and Alissa looked through the living door at the other two and glared. "You left us for dead!"

Maranda walked in and looked at the ninja. "Why are they here?"

Topanga looked at her. "Because allowing them to cause hell on our world is a bad idea"

The girls didn't say anything else because the ninja began fighting. They sighed and Alissa whispered something to her friends. "Guys there are fifty-five extra people here, someone is bound to notice."

"Then we can split them into groups and each of us get eleven ninja each." Alex said.

The others nodded and called for the ninjas attention when they were ignored Topagna screamed for everyone to shut up. Everyone looked at the girls and they explain how everyone would be split into groups and go with the respected group leader.

Topanga went first. She tapped her chin and looked at the ninja. "I picked. . . um . . uh. . . Kisame!" She shouted clapping her hands. Kisame walked over to her and glared.

Alex looked at the ninja, and sighed. "I'll take Gaara" Gaara walked over with an evil glare at her that made her shiver slightly.

"Kankuro" Jac said. He walked over to her.

"Eh, I'll take Kimimaru" Alissa said.

Maranda looked at the ninja and said quietly. "Ukon"

Suddenly Jac thought this would take forever if they didn't hurry up. "Okay this will take to long if we continue like this so just pick the last ten ninja you want so we can get on with this, okay?"

"Fine." Topanga said. "Okay I'll take, Suigetsu, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Iruka." She looked at the ninja and a sly smirked spread across her face. "Itachi, and Sasuke!"

Alex tapped her chin. "Tayuya, Pein, Konan, Sakura, Hidan, Asuma, Killer Bee, Anko, Mangotsu, Kurenai."

"Ino, Karin, Temari, Kakuzu, Sai, Jiraiya, Ebisu, Kushina, Jorobo, Matsure." Jac said.

"Yamato, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Zetsu, Jugo, Tobi, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Minato." Alissa replied.

Maranda muttered quietly. "Sakon, Haku, Zabuza, Deidara, Sasori, Yahiko, TenTen, Gai, Lee, and Shin."

Once the ninja were in their respected groups, the girls relalized that it was getting late and they had to go home. Topanga's group stayed while the others left. Maranda's group took the woods back to her house. Alex took her group through the back way, Jac and Alissa used the sidewalks.

Maranda was laying in bed almost asleep when her cell phone started ringing, she glared at it before answering it. "Hello."

Topanga was on the other end. "Okay Jac, Alissa, Alex, and I decided we should go to Halloweekends at Cedar Point, seeing as the ninja would get restless here."

Maranda rolled over onto her stomach and groaned. "Why couldn't you wait till morning to tell me?"

"Because we need a shit load of money!" Topanga replied. "It is your job, and no underaged gambaling or stealing!"

Maranda sighed. "Will ten thousand dollars be enough?"

Topanga squealed into the phone. "Yes, thank you! Bye!"

Maranda groaned again, and closed her eyes. "Idiot."

Maranda was on her computer looking for ways to make ten thousand dollars in five days. There was nothing and she couldn't help, but groan. Gai heard and asked. "What is wrong, youthful flower?"

Maranda glared at him, and looked at TenTen. "How do you stand him?" TenTen shrugged her shoulders, and Maranda turned her attention back to Gai. "If you must know, I have to find a way to get ten thousand dollars in five days."

Before Gai could speak Zabuza did. "Why not just gamble?"

Maranda sighed. "I am to young to gamble." She looked at Zabuza and Gai, and an idea clicked in her head. "But you two aren't."

She grabbed her cell phone and called Topanga. She explained how she could let Zabuza and Gai do the gambling, and they get their money that way. After twenty minutes of talking they finally agreed. Maranda took the two of them to the cusino.

Zabuza was the first to gamble and Maranda noticed that he was a very good at it, and decided that he could get the money quicker then Gai. After about an hour they had the money they needed and left seeing as there was no need to stay. They got back to the house and the rest of Maranda's friends were there with their group. Topanga then had a plan to get them there.


End file.
